The Faustian Prophecy
by Nero Pascal
Summary: I hope we become trusted allies; and maybe, even, friends." He looked at them in the eye as if daring them to defy a king's word. "I have a war to win top side and a kingdom to run here, down under. I expect your full co-operation," He purred. "Demons." [AU. Contains OC. SLASH.]
1. Chapter 1

The Faustian Prophecy.

* * *

Prologue:

Harry groaned as he covered his eyes from the light peeking through the Gryffindor dormitory with a sleeve-covered limb, he scowled as the light seemed to be getting brighter and did not seem to be following his will of it to 'turn off.' "Turn it off." He mumbled as he dragged his blanket over his head in the attempt to doze off again.

A flash of red accompanied by a low grumble emitted from the bed next to Harry. "Bloody hell." The voice complained as he slowly sat up and tried to glare the sun away. "Harry," he sighed while rubbing his bright blue eyes.

No response was made apart from rustling sheets as Harry turned on his side.

"Harry," Ron repeated, louder this time around. He frowned at his creased robes as he waved his wand at an attempt to banish the creases to no avail. "Hermione's gonna shout at us."

Harry scowled at the loud wake-up call as his strange dream slowly diminished in a corner of his mind. "I'm up." He got up and dragged himself across the room towards his uniform, which was neatly folded, at the end of his bed on top of his trunk.

A sandy haired bloke grinned at Harry's scowl. "Rough night?"

Harry looked up at the question; his scowl deepening as he remembered last night's detention. "You have no idea, Seamus."

Seamus barked with laughter knowing full well how horrible Snape's detentions could be. "What did he make you do?"

The once quiet dormitory bursted into laughter as Harry told them his misfortunate accident in Professor Snape's potion's lab and how he earned himself another detention. There was nothing about the bright sunshine or the spring breeze that forebode Harry, or anyone else for that matter, that strange, exciting events were about to take place. The wheels of fate have started ticking and turning and not one single entity knew what was in store for them.

* * *

Chapter 1: In School Misery

Hermione smiled as she saw her boys trudging towards where she sat. "Good Morning." She smiled at both; while nudging a plate full of eggs, bacon, mushroom and toast. It was the start of a new school year-sixth year; to be precise, and the great hall was emanating a gloomy, I-can't-cope-with-this aura; as the teachers were busy levitating timetables to the appointed students. Late stragglers were still filing in from all four houses. Before long, the once somber hall was now bursting with chatter and rambunctious laughter. The Gryffindor were eating like they've never eaten before while laughing maniacally at each other's joke; the Hufflepuff were smiling and were catching up with each other while eating with a little more well-mannered than the Gryffindors; while the Ravenclaws were already discussing the possibilities of what topic will go on which exam while eating with proper decorum and, of course, the Slytherins were well mannered and talked in a hushed and mysterious manner which all three houses found both curious and very suspicious. A completely normal start of the year; or so they thought.

Harry shoveled another batch of bacon and egg on toast as he grabbed his floating timetable. His food-induced grin turned sour as he read his timetable. "Potions with the Slytherins." He grumbled. "What about you, Ron? Hermione?"

"Same here." Ron unintelligibly replied while food spat out of his mouth and landed dangerously near Hermione's timetable which was lying on the table innocently.

Hermione grimaced at her love-interest's manners. "Ronald! Where are your manners? And yes, Harry, I've got the same."

"Does anyone know who's quidditch captain this year?" Ginny asked no one in particular while studying her timetable.

"Good point," Ron added. "It should be announced this afternoon. Then, the trials will be on round about next week."

Ginny nodded then had a double take when she noticed Neville. "Wow, Neville. You're looking great this year."

Neville blushed as everyone turned to look at him and nodded their agreement. "I just grew over the summer." He tried to explain modestly while trying to fend off Ginny's wandering hands.

The great hall slowly hushed as Dumbledore stood up and stepped up the owl adorned podium and said his usual morning speech in the beginning of each year which consisted of 'working hard' and 'good owls.' Harry blanked out as he looked out the large western window; the white fluff-like clouds rolling with ease; as he slowly recollected his dream this morning.

Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself in a large, marbled room. He looked around; not really processing who or what brought him there, with a high ceiling, white marbled walls and a blood-red floor. The room was absolutely breath taking. A crystal chandelier was hanging directly above Harry while the walls were adorned with swords, shields and a handful of photos. The photo seemed to have three people in it but because it was far, it looked like blobs of orange and black with specks of brown and green. Harry attempted to sit up and found himself on a king-sized bed, wearing a black military-styled uniform with a gold trim. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself.

"Oh, your highness," a very feminine voice gasped to Harry's right. "You're awake."

Harry found himself looking at a beautiful woman wearing a doctor's coat over a fitted black dress, which hugged her curves. She had skin like burnished gold paired with dark purple hair tucked behind pointed ears and her, piercing blue, eyes were lowered as she bowed with her right hand held across her chest.

"It's ok, my lord. I'm not gonna hurt you." She crooned as she straightened up from her formal bow. "I'm your personal healer. My name's Namtar."

"Where am I?" Harry suspiciously looked at her as she fluffed his pillow and wandered over to the right where she fumbled with a leather case.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Harry!" The voice shouted in a hurried urgency. "It's time to go!"

"Harry's eyes widened as he found himself returning back to reality; facing a very aggravated Hermione. "Sorry, Hermione." He smiled sheepishly. "_What an odd dream."_ He shrugged as he gathered his stuff and briskly walked to his potions class with a sense of impending doom with every step.

Harry sighed in exasperation as he desperately tried to fix his purple hued potion which was supposed to be blue. He despairingly stirred anti-clockwise while adding powdered root of aconite at the hope of reversing the purple but, it made it worse. The potion was now yellow with a silver sheen. "Crap." Harry thought as he spied Snape's bat-like form coming towards his and Malfoy's desk.

Malfoy grinned amusedly at Potter's panic. "Should've paid more attention." He muttered under his breath as he slowly stirred his own potion which was at the correct blue state. The blue liquid thickened and slowly transformed into gray. He sprinkled dried nettle on top before readying the vial and transferring it there just in time as Severus Snape, godfather and potions' master extraodinaire, laid his cool, judging eyes on their table with an accompanied sneer.

"Potter." Snape drawled. "What is _that_?"

Harry groaned at the question. "The pepper up potion." He finished lamely; saying the statement as a question.

"Is it now, Potter?" Snape sneered. "So, if you were to drink that; it would not be detrimental to your health?"

"I-It would." Harry replied in defeat and glared at Malfoy as he heard him snicker.

"Detention, Potter. For not being able to follow simple Instructions."

"But-"

"And five points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled as he walked away from their table. "For talking back."

Harry glared at Snape's back before slumping back on the chair and wondered if he'll ever get the secret to potion making. _"Maybe you have to be a Slytherin git." _ He thought bitterly before shaking his head and running his hand through his unruly ebony hair.

"You know…" Malfoy drawled from Harry's right. "you weren't doing badly, you just forgot to add unicorn horn shavings."

Harry blinked owlishly at him. "Huh…" Real smooth. Harry, Real smooth.

Malfoy smirked as he left Harry looking like a gold fish as his mouth gaped open in shock at the given almost-compliment and at the thought of the Malfoy-heir being, or at least trying to be, nice.

Harry closed his mouth but flushed pink as he hurried out the dark, dank dungeon.

The Gryffindor common room was a shock of crimson and gold with the accompanied boisterous laughter and loud, friendly chatter. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age was sat on the corner study table with Ron Weasley, the king, who was subtly trying to copy Hermione's essay for history of magic about 'Batandra the Batty.'

Harry smiled at his bestfriend's antics as they argued over said essay when, suddenly, a flash of identical red appeared out of nowhere. "Fred, George?"

"Harry," The twins chorused with identical grins imprinted on their freckled face.

"You may be wondering." George, or who Harry assumed was George, said.

"Why we are here." Continued Fred, "Well-"

"You see, we have this shareholder-"

"But he never visits! So, here we are!" The twins finished with a flourish. "Oh, we forgot to mention this but, this isn't actually us. This is just a projection of us; it's part of our new range of products. We've sent you a whole bag via Hedwig; we need to you to approve it. We've decided to push you to be more active in this business. So yeah." The twins waved good-bye as they slowly faded and Harry experimentally shoved his hand through one of the twins' torso.

Harry rolled his eyes but got up anyway, and slowly made his way to his bed. The dorm room was colored similarly to the common room in scarlet and gold. Harry spotted the bag of trick as well as Hedwig who was perched on an open window and greeted Harry with an impatient hoot. "Ok, girl Thanks." He crooned as he gave her some owl treats and stroked Hedwig's feathers before spreading her snow white feathers and taking flight towards the owlery. Harry sat crossed-legged on his bed and tipped out the bag and found, as the twins have said, an assorted range of products from puking pastels to fake wands to protego gums. "They're doing really well." He muttered as he tried out the 'décor quill.' And true to its description, Harry's handwriting has improved by a mile; his once scruffy and jagged writing has transformed into a neat, elegant and cursive font. After messing about the rest of the product line; Harry plucked the décor quill and parchment where he started to write a letter of approval and how much he loved the décor quill and the protego gum, when, he felt a something rustle behind Ron's bed. "Who's there?" He brandished his wand out and pointed it to the general vicinity.

"Do not be alarmed." A deep, velvety voice answered. "Your highness."

Harry's eyes widened as he found the source of the voice was just behind him, the stranger's hand moved swiftly in one fluid motion and was then followed by a soft thud, then Harry's world turned into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hi, I know y'all probably want to throw me in the stocks for being gone for a while and starting a new story when I haven't finished anything…

Well, let me explain! This story is for you WHILE I re-write all my stories as they are absolute crap. I do plan to finish everything! Especially 'summer lover.'

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine (although the plot and concept of The Faustian Prophecy is MINE. So, I'd appreciate it if you don't steal it. Thank you. ) if it was, drarry would be canon. hahaha

Thank you for your patience.

I appreciate your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

TFP chapter two: One hell of an Inheritance

* * *

Harry groaned as he clutched his head and hoped for the nagging discomfort to go away; he found himself blinking several times as he quietly assessed his environment. He looked around; not really processing who or what brought him there. With a high ceiling, white marbled walls and a blood-red floor. The room was absolutely breath taking. A crystal chandelier was hanging directly above Harry while the walls were adorned with swords, shields and a handful of photos. The photo seemed to have three people in it but because it was far, it looked like blobs of orange and black with specks of brown and green. Harry attempted to sit up and found himself on a king-sized bed, wearing a black military-styled uniform with a gold trim. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself.

"Oh, your highness," a very feminine voice gasped to Harry's right "You're awake."

Harry found himself looking at a beautiful woman wearing a doctor's coat over a fitted black dress, which hugged her curves. She had skin like burnished gold paired with dark purple hair tucked behind pointed ears and her, piercing blue, eyes were lowered as she bowed with her right hand held across her chest.

"It's ok, my lord. I'm not gonna hurt you." She crooned as she straightened up from her formal bow. "I'm your personal healer. My name's Namtar. It is my greatest honour to help and serve you."

"Where am I?" Harry suspiciously looked at her as she fluffed his pillow and wandered over to the right where she fumbled with a leather case. "I mean no offence, but, what are you?"

She gave him a grin and dismissed his last sentence with a wave of a hand. "I take no offence, m'lord. You are in your kingdom, of course. Well, in your private rooms and I am a healing deity from an elven race. A shadow elf, to be exact."

"My kingdom?" Harry questioned as she gave him a thermometer. _When on earth did I get a kingdom? And why is she addressing me as 'my lord?' _Harry took the thermometer ad obediently placed it in his mouth. He just met her not five minutes ago and, yet, he felt like he could trust her., but, the talk of kingdoms; which Harry knew absolutely nothing about did not sound good. "I-I don't have a kingdom."

Namtar looked at him as if he was insane. "Yes you do, my lord. The realm of sinners? Ring any bell? Seven kingdoms to rule in fact." Namtar's eyes widened in realization. "Merlin's beard! I forgot, no one's told you anything yet!"

"Told me what?"

"Your role. Your importance." The healer replied in an as a matter of factly manner then lowered her eyes as she remembered the past king and queen. "The heir's parents are supposed to tell the heir all 'bout it before their inheritance, unfortunately, the king and queen passed away when you were still young."

Harry nodded solemnly. "When you say importance, do you mean me having to kill Voldemort? And what inheritance? And when did my parents became royalty." Harry quickly fired a barrel of question without realizing what 'heir' meant for him.

Healer Namtar smiled as she crossed her arms across her sizeable chest. "Well, you seem to be fine. No diseases whatsoever." She pulled down her fitted dress as it slowly hitched up as she moved and pattered about clearing her things from a nearby desk. "I'm going to call the royal tutors and advisors and they can explain. Do you need anything else, before I go?"

"You said, you were a deity." Harry observed her bow formally once more. "Are you like a goddess or something?"

Namtar giggled at his late realization and obvious ignorance of where he really was. "You could say that."

"A goddess of what?"

"Diseases and death." She waved as she sauntered away through double doors and turning right.

Namtar smiled to herself as she found herself back in her beloved hospital wing. The newly found king was interesting. Although, it was a shame that he had lost his parents at a young age due to a foolish half-blood. Strong yet good but still has a side of _mischief_. She could feel it. She could feel her lord's impressive power and it was still growing. This new reign was already interesting and it hasn't even started.

She scribbled a quick note on seven different parchments saying "The master has awaken." She looked over it once again to see for any errors or creases before muttering a spell under her breath and one by one the parchments folded itself into paper airplanes and flew off out the window and separating ways.

* * *

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy swirled a golden liquid in a glass, the ice clinked inside as the fire place blew embers of red and orange. He smiled to himself as he watched his wife pace back and forth, her golden hair framing her charming face and her French, custom-made dress hugging her waist while her face was in a state of worry. Her blue eyes darting frequently towards the fireplace as she bit her rosy lower lip, which had now turned red. "Narcissa, dear," Lucius muttered with a clink of ice. "Please, calm down."

Narcissa stopped mid-step and faced her husband. "I'm trying, but, I'm worried about Draco." She looked at him; her baby blues filled with worry. "He hasn't owled us for a while and his transformation is soon."

Lucius sighed exasperatedly and stood from his seat and embraced her, kissing her soft cashmere-like hair in reassurance. "He's fine. He is a Malfoy, first of all." He cupped her face. " and he's a grown boy, darling. He will be fine. He'll tell us everything once he arrives." Lucius pressed his lips against hers; the feeling was tantalising. After all, this was his mate; he would do anything for her. "So, darling, please sit down and stop worrying too much."

Narcissa nodded, her lips tingling nicely. "Thank you, love." She sat down in the nearest plush, green seat while clutching Lucius' hand. Her heart, even after all these years, still beated faster and still gave her that fuzzy, warm and tingly feeling when they touched. Even after all these years, Narcissa still fell in love with her mate; with every little thing he did. And, to her, the best thing was that he still fell in love with her too. "I love you."

Lucius squeezed her hand. "I love you, too." He whipped his head around and eyed the fireplace as the ashes shook and the once red flame turned to green. "Draco, my son." He smiled at the figure walking out the fireplace as he squeezed Narcissa's hand, once again, in reassurance. "Sit, and tell us how you've been."

Draco nodded and smiled tiredly. It had only been a day before he got his veela inheritance and he was already feeling the weight of finding his mate on his shoulders, This morning began his transition 'taster' powers which began with him waking up with his eyes seeing everyone's auras. Blues, whites and pinks; there were a myriad of aura colour and he has yet to see one that matched his own: a beautiful mix of emerald green and a silver blue hue. "I haven't found them yet." He sighed. "My eyes started the _videre_ and I began seeing aura colours this morning for a short period of time. My aura is emerald green and silver blue."

Narcissa smiled at him; noticing slight shadows under his eyes; it seemed that her son is a powerful veela, the importance of having a mate and the consequences were clear to every imaginable veela, but, right now; due to his level of power; Draco can feel the weight of said consequences. "It's to be expected, darling." She hugged him. "after the inheritance, the videre should be longer." She smiled wanly.

Lucius strode towards his desk and picked up the forgotten glass. "Do you have any idea on who it could be?" He sipped while looking at Draco; levelling his gaze.

"Not really." Draco cautiously began. "But, I think my mate is going to be male." He finished quietly while looking at the floor. He knew his parents wanted grandchildren and didn't know what to do about it. He didn't want them to be disappointed.

Lucius shook his head. "Draco," he smiled wryly. "We know we said, we wanted grandchildren, but, we won't condemn you for loving a gender which cannot bring about new life."

Draco grinned in relief. "Thank you."

Narcissa sighed in exasperation. "Darling, you know we only want you to be happy." She embraced him tightly. "Grandchildren be damned."

Draco let his mother go and settled comfortably on the seat. "What are you going to do when I meet my mate?"

Narcissa pursed her lips slightly. "Well, we were planning to visit you in Hogwarts and help you explain what it all means and help as much as possible." She nodded then suddenly grinned cheekily. "Of course, I'll have to give them the expected 'hurt my son and die painfully' speech."

Draco laughed and quickly sobered up accompanied with a pained look in his eyes. "What if-" he hesitated ."What if they reject me?"

Both adults were quiet at the sudden show of fear and the idea of said fear. It was widely known in the magical world that when a veela is rejected death soon follows. Lucius shut his eyes, willing the dreadful thought to flee from his mind. "They will." He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "They will accept you." He nodded with an air of finality and no one said anymore on the topic, however, the fear lingered. "For now, focus on your coming inheritance and transformation."

* * *

Harry walked around the room- although, it was large enough to be a house on its own- after locating his glasses, he walked towards the picture frame he saw earlier; as he came closer the blobs of colour became more focused and he found himself looking at a family of three. The patriarch was a tall man with bright brown eyes, messy, black hair and was sporting a pair of glasses; the matriarch was a woman with porcelain skin, scattered freckles and bright green orbs and in her arms was a baby boy with messy black hair and wide, green eyes like his mother. It was them. His family. Harry felt his eyes water and blinked it away quickly as he saw the large double doors open and in came the healer from earlier on holding two vials of potions coloured mud green and a clear blue. "Are you alright, my lord?" Namtar frowned at her lord's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, his cheeks flushing redder. "It's nothing."

Healer Namtar noticed the picture but said nothing as she gave him the two vials. "The green one's a nourishing potion as you look too thin, however, I suspect it won't be for long as you're expecting your inheritance tonight and the blue one is a delayed strengthening potion. That's for later on, to make sure your body can cope with the transformation and magic increase, it will activate later on."

Harry nodded and drank both potions while grimacing at the horrible after taste. "Thank you. But, can you explain this whole thing. Please?"

Namtar nodded and gestured for him to sit down as she sat down on a chair. "Well, first of all, this is your private chambers. I should've knocked before coming in. I apologize." She smiled sheepishly. "You are in the realm of sinners, our realm consists of eight kingdoms. While you oversee the whole kingdom, you are usually situated in the main capital called 'Potestas', which is where you are now. There are also the other seven kingdoms named after their sin,."

"Sin?"

Namtar nodded. "Yes, The kingdoms are overlooked by your seven generals and the kingdoms have names based on the sin the general has a strong affinity with.

Harry nodded. "So, there's a general per kingdom?"

Namtar nodded. "You are basically, the king of the realm. Right?" she looked at him nod. "And you own everything in the realm- well, look at it this way. The kingdoms are your houses, but there's only one of you and you stay in Potestas, so, you send your generals to look after your other seven houses. Does that makes sense?"

Harry nodded. "What about this inheritance thing?"

"I'm afraid, I can't tell you that." Namtar frowned. "It is not divulged to others apart from those who needs to know."

"You're a healer." Harry looked at her. "shouldn't you know? You know, just in case the king is ill and it is due to the inheritance."

"That's decided by the king in reign. Whether or not we need to know."

"But," Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. "Since you live forever, demons and the whole thing, shouldn't you already know?"

"Yes, we are immortal." Namtar answered. "But once the monarch in reign, steps down or passes away; royal secrets are 'erased' in our minds. It's like the royal family's defence mechanism. We'll remember who they were and how they're like but we won't remember important or secretive stuff such as inheritance details, vault details."

"I don't know anything." Harry looked positively green. "How am I supposed to rule?" His eyes widened at the reality of what he said. To rule? He can't even keep his life out of the daily prophet let alone rule a kingdom. And did he really need another responsibility? It's do this or let other people suffer. Kill noseless and scaly or be killed. It was getting old. Fast.

Namtar smiled softly, maternal instincts kicking in. "I'm glad you've somewhat accepted the reality of the situation and you'll be fine. You'll go through a process called "Monarchal stasis.'

"What's that?"

"It doesn't usually happen." Namtar bit her lip. "It's where you go into a stasis and someone from the family line will explain everything you need to know. It doesn't usually happen because the heir's parents do it but since the past highnesses aren't here, I suspect you'd be having it."

Harry nodded. "I don't really know how's that supposed to work, but ok."

Namtar nodded and got up. "Your seven generals will be here soon, let's go meet them in your throne room. I'll tour you around the house. Then, after you meet your seven generals, I'll introduce your maid and butler. And I'll ready the infirmary for your stasis."

"Ok." Harry answered while trailing after her and looking at a vast corridor decorated with flowers which seemed to glitter and sharp swords and knives belonging to past monarchs. He quickly stepped up to speed as he heard her ramble on about the rooms and what they're primarily for.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were panicking, Harry was last seen in the boy's dorm room and now, he was gone! Ron was the first one to find him gone, after the impromptu party ended (courtesy of one fabulous Seamus Finnegan), he found Harry's bed empty apart from various Weasley wheezes products, he shrugged and assumed he had gone for a walk, then, he promptly fell face first into the mattress in his own bed and fell asleep as he felt a headache starting to form amidst the drunken haze. In, the morning after, he found that Harry's bed was still empty and a bubble of panic and worry boiled angrily in the pit of his stomach. " Where the fuck are you, Harry?" Ron mumbled under his breath while he changed his clothes.

Hermione Granger, ever the early bird, sat in the great hall eating her breakfast, which consisted of hash browns, bacon and toast while reading a book. A muggle novel, in this particular morning, called "_Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_." "Hermione!" a voice panted somewhere to her right, she glanced to the general vicinity and found Ron hurrying towards her while fumbling with his tie.

"What's wrong?" she asked and grabbed his tie to fix when he sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, tilting his head up a little, allowing Hermione more space to tug and adjust his Gryffindor tie. "It's Harry. He's not in the dorm. Haven't seen him, since, last night."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I hope, he's ok. We should tell Dumbledore."

Ron nodded in agreement. While hastily eating the bacon, sausages and toast he had piled on his plate. "Just, let me finish, this piece first." He said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione grimaced at the mauled and defiled food. "Manners, Ron. We should probably check the map first, though. Just in case, Harry is just walking around or something."

Ron nodded and finished his breakfast in breaking time, he chugged back his pumpkin juice as Hermione bookmarked her page and drank water. They both got up and rushed to the common room in the search of the marauder's map.

"He's not here, Hermione." Ron frowned at the map.

Hermione's eyes widened and watered slightly at the prospect of one of her best friends being taken by something or someone. "We should let Dumbledore know."

Ron grabbed her by the wrist, and rushed out the common room towards Dumbledore's office while pocketing the map. "He's going to be ok, you'll see. Harry's a fighter, after all."

Hermione shook her head, and , blinked back the onslaught of tears threatening to fall. "You're right. He's a powerful wizard, He'll be ok, but we still need to find him." She smiled at Ron's hand, as he still didn't let go of her wrist.

Ron nodded as they half jogged round the corner in a hurry and squeezed Hermione's wrist in reassurance. "He'll be fine." _You better be more than fine, Potter. _ He thought with a small smile as they apologized to a third year for almost running him over.

* * *

Harry found himself surrounded by seven demons which, he found out, made his council, trusted generals and advisers as well as his personal body guards. All seven demons bowed formally as they lowered their eyes in respect. "Hi." Harry uncomfortably said. "You don't need to bow."

"We respect you, my lord." A demon with blood red hair replied. "We shall have to insist, your power and your character deserves no less." The rest of the demons nodded in agreement and as if to exasperate Harry, they once more, bowed.

Harry rolled his eyes, first house elves and now demons. He wasn't that powerful and he did not need people or demons or anyone else to bow in his presence. "If you insist." He bit his lip, not really knowing what to do. "Right, what about introductions?"

A demon with tall stature and a piercing yellow gaze steeped forward, his chocolate locks framing his strong jawline; he was naturally emitting an aura of power and charm all rolled in to one, however, needless to say; all seven demons can certainly be described as such. "We, as you know, are your main trusted demons. While you oversee the main capital kingdom which connects the other seven to each other; we oversee the other seven for you then relay all information to you. We are also your generals, we all have our armies to command to serve you, but, of course your command has a higher priority than ours. We are here to aid you oversee your kingdom in the times of calm or in the times of war."

Harry nodded. "Trusted? We'll see, shall we?" He smirked. "After all, trust is earned."

"Of course." The yellow-eyed demon smiled. The new king is proving to be worthy just like the ones before him, but, there was something different with this one. "My, lord."

Harry stood from his 'throne'. He smirked at the thought of having a throne and referring to the chair as such. The kingdom, or eight kingdoms, wasn't sinking in fully yet. It all seemed to have a dreamy, drunk feel to it. "Shall we move to the grand _cruor_? It seems this discussion will take a while, we might as well make ourselves comfortable."

The group followed Harry to another room; the room had a high ceiling with four pillars as part of its décor, the pillar was greek styled and had a snake coiled around the top. The floor was polished marble and in the middle was a large, elegant table in a dark red colouring with chestnut brown shining through and was polished to a high shine, it was as if blood was spilled on it and was left to dry and polished the day after. Above the table, was a crystal chandelier.

Harry sat at the head of table and the seven demons followed suit and sat at the side of the table. "Ok, generals, advisors and most trusted." He nodded. "But, that doesn't tell me who _you_ are."

"My apologies." The yellow eyed demon replied from Harry's right. "I am Lucifer, my lord. I control and manipulate the sin, pride and look over your kingdom: Superbia."

"You have powers?"

"Yes," a green eyed demon replied, his eyes a darker green than Harry's. "Our powers are based upon the seven deadly sins. We use it only to serve and protect you, your majesty. We can manipulate the level of sin in a person or 'awaken' any dormant feelings or put it there and then use it to our advantage." He nodded. "of course we are also highly trained with weapons, so we are still capable without magic."

Harry nodded. "And you are?"

"Leviathan, my lord." The forest eyed demon smiled, her shoulder length, silver white hair was tied to the side with a metal clasp. "Envy." She smirked. "Invidia is the kingdom I protect. It's a kingdom many petty mortals would covet."

"I am Beelzebub." A brown eyed demon introduced himself who was sat to Leviathan's right side. "Gluttony and Gula would be the kingdom's name under my care." He was the shortest of all seven demons but had the most muscle and his ocean blue hair was cropped short.

"Mammon," A purple eyed demon spoke on Harry's left, Her skin had a burnished gold colour which worked gorgeously with her Dark brown hair which fell in waves and stopped at her chest. "Greed, my lord." She finished with a flirtatious wink. "Avaritia, your golden kingdom."

"Satan." The red-eyed demon rolled his eyes at Mammon's antics. He was tall and seemed to be the 'leader' of the seven but seemed to prefer let the others do the talking. "Wrath. Ira is one hell of a kingdom."

"The infamous Satan?" Harry raised a brow.

He smirked as he pushed back Black hair out of his face. "Yes, my lord. It seems the rumours of my temper and lack of sensibilities have reached topside."

"Not just you, though. Lucifer, too." Harry nodded, thinking about all the muggle religious stories he had picked up and learned. "But, that's another thing for another time."

"I'm Asmodeous, my lord." A blue-eyed demon crooned while sitting up to accentuate her large rounded assets. "Lust, my lord." She followed with a wink, her ruby red hair falling delicately upon her porcelain skin. "The tempting Luxuria is under my caress."

"I can tell." Harry said dryly.

The table laughed as Asmodeous pouted and calmed back down again to let the last demon introduce their selves, the demon seemed unassuming very much like his power, but, was more powerful than he looked. "Belphegor." Dull grey eyes watered slightly as he suppressed a yawn. "Sloth is my specialty, sire." He smiled lopsidedly as he slowly sunk back in his seat in a slight hunch while lazily brushing his salt and pepper hair out of his eyes. "And Desidia is in good care, m'lord."

Harry gave him a sceptical look but nodded nonetheless. "Great, I know all of you, and, I'm not sure if you know; but, I'm Harry Potter." he smirked. "I hope we become trusted allies; and maybe, even, friends." He looked at them in the eye as if daring them to defy a king's word. "I have a war to win top side and a kingdom to run here, down under. I expect your full co-operation," He purred. "demons."

All seven demons were locked in their seat as they felt power emanating from his majesty's and dominate their senses. The sins nodded, their eyes clouded with the willingness to serve, and in one singular, dazed voice they replied. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

Author's notes:

'Namtar' is an actual deity from the Mesopotamian legends. He was a minor hellish deity responsible for death and diseases. (And I have changed this deity's gender. I thought I'd tell you, before y'all go bat-shiz crazy on me getting my 'info' wrong.)

'Monarchal' Yes, I know it's not a word. Don't bother. Just play along ok?

The 'seven generals'- Lately, my curiosity had led me to a slight obsession with demonology. And I have used Peter Binsfeld classification about the 'seven princes of hell' for my generals. It's interesting, demonology. Just saying. (I've always been interested with myths and legends. So, yeah…)

The kingdom names are the latin names for each sin, so 'Luxuria' is lust and 'Ira' is wrath etc.

The word 'cruor' means blood/bloodstain in Latin.

'Videre' means 'to see' in Latin.

'Percy Jackson and The lightning Thief' is a REAL and a really good series featuring Greek mythology. I suggest for you to read it. And I don't own it, Rick Riordan does. There's this character in it called 'Nico,' he's my favorite. My poor baby. And the, in Heroes of Olympus, there's this gorgeous character called 'Leo.' He is the most adorable thing ever! He's also my favouite...Anyway, just go read it!

Did anyone get the quote reference I've put in? The quote's modified to fit the dialogue. Free hugs if you get it!

I'd appreciate your reviews!


End file.
